


Wait for Me to Come Home

by HisTwenty7Tattoos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, soldier!liam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisTwenty7Tattoos/pseuds/HisTwenty7Tattoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title based off of the song Photograph by Ed Sheeran. Liam and Zayn date through high school and then go their separate ways for five years, only to find each other again when Liam returns home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for Me to Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Ed Sheeran's song Photograph while I was in the shower this morning and got ziam feels. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense, I just really like this song and ziam and decided to combine the two ideas.

_Loving can hurt_

_Loving can hurt sometimes_

_But it’s the only thing that I know_

_When it gets hard_

_You know it can get hard sometimes_

_It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 

Zayn feels like someone’s just hit him in the stomach. He’s choking back tears and his mind is running too quickly but at the same time not making sense of anything.

“Zayn?” Liam whispers.

Zayn’s still in shock, but he turns his red-rimmed eyes up to look at Liam when he mumbles, “You want to break up? You don’t even want to try?”

Liam looks over him with sad eyes, and Zayn knows Liam can see how broken he is. “Zayn…” he starts, but he doesn’t finish.

When Zayn realizes Liam’s set in his decision he decides the best thing to do is buckle down and deal with what he’s been handed. “No, you know, Liam, you’re right. It won’t work, why stretch this out?” He questions rhetorically.

“Zayn, it doesn’t have to be like this. I still care about you, you have to know that.”

Zayn nods in agreement, “It does, though. I can’t do that to myself Liam, I can’t hold onto something if it’s not going to happen,” he tacks on, self-depreciating.

Liam stays silent, and Zayn knows he understands. They’ve always understood each other Zayn thinks, and then feels another painful jolt in his heart when he realizes it won’t be that way any longer.

Liam’s leaving him.

“Can you do me one favor? One last favor, Z?”

And Zayn feels like he’s been hit again, a hard knock to the chest leaving him breathless when he hears Liam call him that. When the pain dulls- he supposes that’s how it’ll be from now on- he sees Liam holding out an envelope.

“Don’t hate me, Zayn, and please, don’t forget me.”

The last part is so quiet he nearly doesn’t hear it. And then he stares at his feet, gripping the envelope while Liam takes his bags and lets himself out of the apartment and closing the door behind him.

~

Even though Zayn was torn apart from Liam’s departure, he still understands why Liam did it. It wasn’t like Zayn didn’t know Liam was leaving for Germany, he just didn’t know Liam was leaving _him_ for Germany. Until that night Zayn had been under the assumption that Liam intended to stay with him and give the long distance thing a try. He was wrong.

When Zayn looks back on it now, it still gives him these unbearable aches in his chest. He knows it shouldn’t last this long- he still shouldn’t be worrying over Liam at his post in Germany, sucking in a deep breath every time he sees a man on the sidewalk with broad shoulders and a buzzed head. But he’d definitely gotten better at disguising it. Louis and Niall still can tell when he has his bad days, and the fact that he hasn’t been with anyone since is a big give-away. He just can’t do it, Louis and Niall drag him out to bars frequently, but everyone he meets is so dull compared to Liam. Which is why Zayn knows tonight will be the same as all the others: they’ll go to the bar, Lou will drag him to meet some attractive bloke, and he’ll drink his way through another one-sided conversation until Lou and Niall find him at the end of the night and dump him back in his own empty bed.

As soon as they sit down at the bar, Louis is pulling his sleeve and gesturing towards someone at the bar.

“What about him?”

And normally Zayn would let this run for a little bit until surrendering, but the guy is fit. He’s got thick brown hair pulled into a messy bun at the nape of his neck, a plaid button-up stretching across his shoulders, and even though he’s not facing Zayn, it’s easy to tell he has neatly trimmed scruff spanning his jaw.

“Yeah, okay.” Zayn shrugs and follows Louis to the bar, waiting to hear what story Louis will give this time.

By the time the guy- James- has invited him to sit and Lou has returned to Niall, Zayn already knows this guy isn’t exactly his type. He sits and listens politely anyways, offers up his own stories when the conversation calls for it. After a few beers though Zayn gets the break he needed, “Look mate, you’re really fit, but unless you’re looking for a quick shag I don’t think this is going to work.”

His nod is probably too enthusiastic, but he softens it with a smile when he adds, “I get it, cheers,” and watches James down the remains of his drink before leaving his bar stool. Seconds later, a man plops down in the empty seat with little coordination. Just from a glance Zayn’s decided he’s a walking contradiction. The man’s huge build and tattoos are threatening, but his thick curly hair and dimpled smile are anything but. The guy opens his mouth to slightly slur his order for two beers, and then turns to Zayn to apologize for bumping his shoulder when he sat down. He grabs the beers when they’re set in front of him and moves to leave his stool, but on the way he bumps into Zayn again. This time, however, he really connects and the nudge sends Zayn sliding off the back of his own seat towards the floor. Suddenly there’s another pair of strong arms grabbing him under the armpits and giving him enough support to get his feet under him where they belong.

“Styles, it’s hard to believe you’re even clumsier when you’re drunk, Christ mate.”

And Zayn recognizes that voice, he spins so fast to face the stranger that the room still spins for a second once he’s stopped. “Liam?” And he knows his eyes are wide and his mouth is probably still hanging open. But he’s standing in front of Liam, his Liam, the same boy that left him all those years ago after high school.

“Zayn.” And it’s almost like a pleased sigh coming from his mouth. Like Liam’s been hoping for this meeting just as much as he has, but Zayn knows better than that.

“Well Liam,” the guy that knocked him over starts with before turning his full attention to Zayn, “won’t you tell me who this handsome man is? I’ve knocked into him twice and the least I could do is give him a sincere apology.”

Liam stares for a few seconds longer, and Zayn’s about to introduce himself when, “Harry, this is Zayn. He’s my um, was my boyfriend before we were stationed in Germany.”

Zayn watches Harry react to the news, eyes widening as a massive grin takes his features, “You mean to tell me, Payno, that this striking young gentleman is the one you lost your heart to?” Harry then addresses Zayn, “Seriously mate, it’s tragic is what it is. The boy hasn’t stopped talking about you-“

And then Zayn hears Louis voice cutting in loudly above the others and feels his arm sling heavily around his shoulders. “Zayn, love, it’s time to go home don’t you think?” and bats his eyelashes while looking at Zayn and then turning his gaze to glance at Liam and Harry. And Zayn remembers the first time Louis had done this for him. He had been confused and panicked until he realized Louis was just playing the part of the loving boyfriend to save him from blokes that were a little too… overwhelming.

“Actually, Lou,” Zayn removes Louis’ arm from around his neck, “this is my ex-boyfriend Liam, and this is his friend Harry.”

And even though Louis has never actually met Liam in person, only heard stories about him and seen the old tattered picture of him in Zayn’s wallet he feigns recognition immediately. “Liam, eh? I’m Louis, I’m Zayn’s…”

And Zayn stops Lou’s arm from going around his shoulders again, “best mate,” he finishes for him.

Harry nearly doubles over laughing when the words slide from Zayn’s mouth. They all wait patiently until he can explain his humor, and in this time Zayn notices Niall has come up right behind Louis. “Oh that’s brilliant! Payno we should be doing that, yeah? Whenever there’s a creepy guy hittin’ on ya, I’ll just snake up and put my arm around ya. We could pass for a couple!” And when he finishes he’s laughing again and curling in on himself.

Liam seems less amused however, “Sod off, Haz,” and lands a bruising punch to Harry’s arm.

“Alright, well. I’m Niall and I’m getting myself another beer. Zayn? Lou?” When they both nod, he adds, “Great, see you all back at the table,” and turns to head to the bar.

A little awkward would be an understatement, but Zayn finds himself just listening and Louis, Niall, and Harry carry most of the conversation. Liam’s quite too, but he’s always been an active listener, nodding his head and still being an important part of the conversation even if he’s not actually saying something. They listen to Liam and Harry’s stories about their time in the military and being stationed in Germany, how excited they are to be back in London and closer to their families. The conversation takes a turn for the worst when Niall blurts “Wait, what happened to you two then? Distance get the best of ya?”

“Wouldn’t know” Zayn mutters under his breath quietly so no one hears, before clearing his throat and beating Liam to speak, “We didn’t actually try that. It ended the night before Liam left.”

The other three trade looks between Zayn and Liam before accepting that that’s all they’re getting and carry on with the conversation. After a few minutes Zayn mumbles a, “Gonna go for a smoke,” that he doesn’t care if anyone hears and heads outside. He’s halfway through his first, staring down at his feet when someone clears their throat in front of him.

It’s Liam. “Hey, uh, can we talk?”

~

_Loving can heal_

_Loving can mend your soul_

_And it’s the only thing that I know_

_I swear it will get easier_

_Remember that with every piece of ya_

_And it’s the only thing we take with us when we die_

 

It had taken a ton of convincing on Liam’s part, promises that he was here in London for good now, the military wasn’t going to move him. And even more promises that he missed Zayn so much, was actually trying to work up the courage to contact him again but was so afraid of being rejected. But here they were, nearly a year of dating after meeting in the bar. They hadn’t fallen into it right away, decided it was best to start over and begin from scratch. After all, they had parted after high school. With them both being adults now- Liam still serving in the military and Zayn teaching a high school English class- they had chosen to start from the beginning to make sure they still had that connection. They did.

“Yeah right, Li. The Hulk could kick Batman’s ass any day and you know it.”

Liam sighs in defeat, “Yeah, but Batman is still cool, yeah?”

Zayn grins at his boyfriend, “Of course, Li. Besides, everyone knows Batman and the Hulk would be on the same team if they existed in the same universe.”

“Sap,” Liam ends the conversation with an eye roll.

They end their date with a visit to their favorite ice cream shop. “No Liam, I’m paying. You covered the movie, now let me get this.” And it takes a few more seconds of Zayn's wide eyes and pout before Liam lets go of his wrist. When he pulls the money out of his wallet, something else slips out from behind and Liam snatches it up. Zayn knows what it is, he just doesn’t know how Liam will react to it.

“You kept this?” Liam turns to him with wide eyes and a slightly parted mouth. Zayn says thank you to the cashier and grabs their ice cream, leading them to an outdoor table in the warm night to have this conversation with a bit more privacy.

“Of course I did. You asked me to,” he responds and feels a blush crawl over his cheeks.

It’s the picture Liam gave him, the one from the envelope all those years ago before Liam had walked out of his life for five years. It was taken at a wedding of one of Zayn’s family members. He had asked Liam to go as his date. They’re sitting in chairs at the Malik’s table, Liam’s head was thrown back with a genuine laugh and Zayn’s eyes were so crinkled that they nearly look closed. It had been their favorite picture of them together, and Liam enclosed it in the envelope and handed it over with his plea to be remembered.

Liam takes their ice cream cups from Zayn and sets them down on the small table before reaching over and fisting his hand in Zayn’s shirt to drag him in for a kiss. Eventually they collect themselves enough to pull apart and eat their half-melted treats.

As soon as the door closes behind them in Liam’s flat, Zayn is pulling on Liam’s shoulders so he can kiss him again. He only lets it stay slow for a short while before he bites down on Liam’s bottom lip and slips his tongue into Liam’s mouth with the surprised gasp that follows. Liam’s hands grip tighter at his hips and lift him up so Liam’s carrying Zayn, Zayn’s legs wrapped around Liam’s waist.

Zayn secretly loves it when Liam carries him, likes to feel the muscles in Liam’s arms from all of his training tighten as they support Zayn’s weight. Liam deposits him on the bed and then crawls over him to kiss him once again. He claws at Liam’s shirt so he gets the hint to take it off and follows Liam’s actions when he leans back to remove everything but his boxers. Before Liam can stretch over him again, he rolls them over and perches right over the hard line of Liam’s cock. He slows it down then, knowing Liam will understand what he’s trying to tell him. Zayn nuzzles into his neck and starts his trail of small bites down Liam’s body. He feels Liam’s hand card through his hair and gives an appreciative little sigh when Liam keeps it there to scratch at his head.

Finally he reaches Liam’s boxers, moving to bite a horizontal line above the spot where the waistband of his shorts normally rest while tugging the remaining fabric off of Liam. He only teases for a bit with his biting and kissing because he’s too eager to hold back any longer. Keeping the pace slow, he grabs Liam’s dick and mouths at the head to remove the precome that’s already leaked out. Zayn moves to working himself further down Liam’s cock on each turn until he feels Liam’s tip nudge the back of his throat. He swallows around the head and begins to move again. Slowly dragging up Liam’s cock, sucking as he goes and then sinking back down at the same pace until he feels Liam at the back of his throat.

“Zayn,” Liam grits out. “Babe, I’m so close. You’re doing so good, Zayn, fuck.” When Liam gives up on talking, he switches to shallow groans, and then high pitched whines when Zayn feels him starting to come down his throat. Even though Zayn is already all the way down, nose pressed to the patch of hair at Liam’s base, Liam’s fisting the sheets and moving his hips up in slow thrusts as he rides out his orgasm. Zayn moves with him and swallows all of his cum before pulling off to let Liam settle down a bit.

He doesn’t rush him, just moves to nipping at Liam’s neck gently and carefully grinding his erection into Liam’s side. When Liam’s able to move again, he brings Zayn’s head up for a slow kiss and then climbs over top of him, moving down to settle his head between Zayn’s legs.

“What do you want Zayn, hmm? Want me to finger you open and lick you out ‘til you’re ready for me? Is that it, love?” And Liam thankfully hears Zayn’s yes in the broken whimper he lets fall from his parted mouth.

Liam removes Zayn’s boxers and then fits his hands under his knees to give him better access. He moves slowly, licking a long stripe over Zayn’s hole and up until he reaches his balls. He sucks on each of them gently before moving back down. He laps at Zayn a few more times before reaching up to grab the lube and a condom from the bedside table. Liam slicks a few of his fingers and presses one in before tonguing around the digit that’s stretching Zayn open. He continues his assault on Zayn’s hole, only stopping his tongue when he adds a finger before diving right back in again.

Zayn knows his noises are spurring Liam on. He’s groaning softly and choking on moans with one forearm thrown over his eyes and the other gripping the sheets near his hip. He’s not even making words really, just focusing on giving Liam these soft sounds of approval and whispering his name over and over until his throat feels raw. Eventually Zayn feels Liam’s fingers leave him, and takes that as his que to remove the arm covering his eyes. He sees Liam roll the condom on and add a bit more lube, and then he reaches for Liam’s face. He cups his cheek gently and pulls him until their mouths meet. While they kiss lazily, Liam angles himself and begins to slide inside of Zayn, keeping an even, slow push. Zayn knows he can take it, they’ve gotten rough with each other before. But he knew he wanted it slower tonight, more intimate. He tries to keep up with Liam, but this slow pace is killing him, he swears. Every slide from Liam registers like a hot brand and surges through his body. He knows he’s not being all that helpful, but Liam seems more than willing to give this to Zayn. Zayn lets his head loll back and keeps it there with his eyes shut tight; he doesn’t trust himself to move all that much, so instead he focuses on squeezing around Liam.

At the first feel Liam stutters a bit when he rocks his hips back in, “Oh, Zayn. Just like that, love. Perfect around me, yeah?”

And with that Zayn keeps tightening around Liam when he draws his hips back and rides the waves of pleasure when Liam pushes himself back in. Zayn’s new technique pays off for him too it turns out. When he squeezes around Liam, the pressure on his prostate makes his head spin and he knows he won’t be able to last much longer.

He tells Liam as such, “Liam, I’m going to cum. Keep going, babe, make me come,” he whines. His rambling continues until Liam leans in to kiss him. His stomach brushes over Zayn’s cock and the soft touch has Zayn coming and tightening further around Liam. Liam manages to keep their slow pace until Zayn’s orgasm is finished. “C’mon, Liam, come for me, babe. You’re close, can feel it. C’mon, love.”

And with Zayn’s encouragement he picks up the pace a fraction until he’s letting go and coming into the condom. Liam takes to rotating his hips while working through his second orgasm of the night, and Zayn grips the sheets even tighter to deal with the oversensitive pleasure.

Liam pulls out of him slowly after he’s calmed, “Stay awake for a second, love. I want to show you something,” he whispers before leaving to throw the condom in the bin in the bathroom. When Liam returns, Zayn is on the brink of sleep and feels sheepish for not being able to keep his eyes opened. “It’s okay, babe,” he chuckles, “Here, look at this.”

Zayn sees Liam holding his military jacket from his fatigues. He keeps one eye open- the other smushed into the pillow- to watch as Liam undoes a few of the buttons and opens a hidden inside pocket on the left side of the chest area. He pulls out the small paper inside, and Zayn feel’s a comfortable heat curl in his stomach and lips reach into a lazy smile. Zayn grabs the dusty picture from him and sets it on the bedside table. He makes a mental note to print a new copy of it and frame it while Liam returns to the bed without his jacket. As soon as Liam’s body lands against the matress, Zayn curls around him and buries his face in Liam’s neck before whispering, “I’ll always hold you close, Leeyum. Goodnight, love you.”

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding’ me closer ‘til our eyes meet_

_You won’t ever be alone_

_And if you hurt me_

_That’s OK, baby, only words bleed_

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won’t ever let you go_

_Wait for me to come home_


End file.
